Times Three
by Spoollee
Summary: Edward is falling for a girl. But what happens when Lee is not who she seems to be. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. Just me and my crazy mind.**

EPOV:

I was walking around Port Angeles just looking around when I saw her. She was walking towards me reading a book not really paying attention to her surroundings. She was beautiful. Tall with long carmel colored hair. Her eyes were so ice blue they looked white. She had on a white sundress with a sweater jacket over her shoulders. I took in a deep breath and I smelled vanilla. Her thoughts were pure. She was deep into her book. I smiled because she was reading Twelve angry men.

The crowd of kids never noticed her as they were walking in her direction. She bumped into them and she dropped her book. They didn't even stop to say sorry. I was there in a flash picking her book up for her.

"Thank you." She said. Her voice was soft. She looked me in the eyes and I lost my train of thought. She was thinking I was the most beautiful think she ever set eyes on. She must not own a mirror.

"You are welcome. Sorry some people can be rude. My name is Edward." I smiled. Taking in another breath of her wonderful scent.

"My name is Lee. It's very nice to meet you. Are you from here?"

"I live in Forks. But I come here sometimes."

She smiled "I live here. I was heading to the bookstore would you like to join me?"

"Yes I would." She was so trusting. And since she lives here I will be here more often. We walked to the bookstore and I loved hearing her talk. She said exactly what was on her mind. And it was all nice. She never had a bad thing to say about anybody.

We spent the rest of the day talking like we were old friends. When it was time for her to get home I walked her to her car and kissed her hand. I told her if it was ok I would like to see her again.

I will be back soon.

Upon arriving home I was greeted at the door by Alice and she was smiling.

"What are all smiles for?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Just seeing a certain someone meeting a cute someone today." She giggled. "Care to tell me about it?"

I couldn't say no so we sat out on the swing and I told her about meeting Lee. And how beautiful she is. Of course she knew she could see her.

"I'm going to Port Angeles next weekend and maybe I can see her again."

Alice just smiled at me. "We are getting a new student tomorrow. And she looks like the girl you were talking to today." So you might be seeing her sooner than you thought.

I smiled as I read her mind. I kissed her on the cheek and ran into the house. Tomorrow can't get here fast enough.

I was ready and waiting on everybody else. "Hurry up people we don't want to be late!"

Alice just laughed at me and everybody else was just shaking their heads.

We piled into my car and I was speeding down the road. I pulled into the school parking lot and I didn't see her car. It was a little blue convertible sunfire.

We stood by the front door of the school and I didn't see her car pull up but I did see her pull up on the Ducati.

"Is that her Edward?" Emmett said.

"Yes but hmm not what I expected." She was in jeans and a leather jacket. When she took off her helmet she had the same carmel color hair and ice blue eyes. But something was different about her.

Alice leaned towards me. "You do know yesterday was Sunday she might have been at church before you saw her."

"Who's reading who's mind here? But she never struck me as being one to ride a motorcycle."

She started to walk up towards the door and she had to walk past us. But when she made eye contact with me she didn't recognize me.

"Where's the office?" She said. I couldn't talk I just studied her face. Everything about her seemed the same but her thoughts weren't pure.

Alice spoke up. "Inside to the left. Can't miss it."

"Thanks" Her voice was even wrong. And she didn't smell like vanilla but honeysuckle. She started for the door handle but I had to stop her.

"Excuse me Lee do you remember me from yesterday?" Politely smiling at her.

"No sorry" and she turned and walked away.

"Well if you ask me she is just plain rude." Rose walking in and going to her locker.

"Maybe she was just embarrassed. You did stop and question her in front of all of us." Emmett commented.

Maybe he's right. I walked to class and tried to ignore the girl with the light eyes.

I didn't see her at lunch so I had managed to miss her all day. But then as school was being let out Emmett walked out with me and let everyone else go on to the car.

"E I need to tell you something. Today while I was in PE I saw your chick talking to James."

"Maybe they know each other." I said. I was a little upset to hear him call Lee chick.

"Yeah well look." And he pointed to the parking lot. James was getting on her bike she leaned over and kissed him. I wanted to be the one to taste those sweet lips. Then she got on behind him. He started it up and they pulled out of the parking lot.

I went up to Alice because what I saw in James's thought were not pretty. "Edward this can't be right. She is still in school. "

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I see her in a classroom. Now in Port Angeles." She said

"How can that be when we just seen her pull off with James going to do things I don't even want to think about."

"Like what?" Emmett said and Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

I had to do something. I needed to go to Port Angeles. I dropped them off at the end of the driveway and didn't even say bye I took off driving as fast as my car would allow.

I made it there in under an hour. I searched the whole place and there was no sign of her. I stood still and tried to think of her sweet little voice and I tried to find her vanilla scent. No luck. Like she never existed. It was after midnight when I got home. Once again Alice was at the door when I walked up.

"I'm sorry Edward. I thought she was the one. I guess people aren't what they seem."

Well something isn't right here.

The next day it pained me to watch Lee and James sitting in the lunch room with his arm around her. The thoughts that were going thru his head. Her mind was wondering. Then she looked at me and I began to read what she was thinking.

_There's that guy that asked if I remembered him. He's hot. Not somebody I would date. But wouldn't mind taking him for a spin. But he looks like a good boy. So not my type. I know some one that would enjoy him. My sister…._

**Ok. Is poor Alice losing her mind? Or is it Edward? What's up with Lee? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight…..**

I had a smile on my face. Emmett looked at me. "Sure wish I could read you mind right now."

"She has a sister."

"Wow. I knew I wasn't going crazy. I did see her in a class room." Alice squeaked.

But why are they both called Lee? Are they twins? I have to find out.

I sat there and tried not to listen in on what was going on. But I couldn't help it. James was thinking about the wild sex they had on the bike and what they will be doing after school today. And how her blood…..

I looked at Emmett. "Do you think she knows what James is?"

"I don't know? He is good at hiding. Don't think he would kill the new girl. That might stir attention. Plus he knows I'm just looking for an excuse to rip him apart." He said with a big smile.

"Alice do you see anything?"

She shook her head.

I looked over at them again and she met my eyes. With a smile she leaned over to James and licked his ear. I had to get up and walk away.

EM POV:

Last class of the day I see that Lee chick walking out of the locker room with a pair of short shorts on and a tank. She was pulling her hair up into a ponytail. I watched her walk up the small staircase unto the stage. It had the curtains pulled so you couldn't see what was going on. I could hear a lot of grunting and hitting noises.

"Like what you see?"

I turned to see James and was smiling. "What's up with you and new girl?"

"She's a wild one."

"What's she doing here? How do you know her?" I was so curious for Edward's sake.

"I ran into her a couple of times in Port Angeles. Then I found out she got kicked out of school and I talked her into coming here." He seemed pleased with his story.

"Why did she get kicked out?"

"Come on I will show you." I followed him up the stairs on the stage. There she was with her ipod in her ears. She had sweat all over her body. She was taking out her aggression out on the punching bag. She had set herself up a mini gym on the stage. You could see how toned her body was I must have made a sound because James laughed. "She's a scrapper. Got kicked out for fighting."

"If Rose caught you looking like that at anybody else besides her she will feed you, your nuts."

"Nah man, nothing like that. So are you two am item?"

"Nope, we just kick it. But I do know she hasn't dated anyone else since me and her started hooking up. I would have smelled them on her if you follow me." He stood back and crossed his arms licking his lips like he was about to pounce on her.

"Edward ran into a girl that looks just like her in Port Angeles and he swore up and down it was her but this girl smells different from the girl he met."

He slapped me on the shoulder and laughed out loud. "She has a sister. Look just alike. From the hair, eyes, body frame. It's almost scary in a hot way. She doesn't like talking about her. She is a little miss goody-goody. Trust me if I could get both of them in the same bed it would be great."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I couldn't have a conversation with him. "Does she know what you are?"

"Yep." He smiled as the new girl walked up and pull the music from her ears.

"Hey James. What are you doing up here?" She asked while looking at me.

"Emmett was curious about you."

"I'm Lee." She stuck out her hand and I took it and a slight shake. She smiled and looked me right in the eyes. "Your different."

I was taken by surprise. "What?"

James leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Dude she can spot us from a mile away." I turned and walked away. I had to leave and couldn't say a word. Who was this girl? What does she know?

I left class I went and stood by Edward's car.

When they walked out I was just standing there. Jasper was the first one to say something. "This has to be the first time Em has ever beaten us out here after school."

"You are so not going to believe this…." I was cut off by a voice yelling at me across the parking lot.

"Bye Emmett! Nice meeting you. See you in class tomorrow." Lee yelled across the lot while James just smiled and started her bike. She snaked her arms around him and left. I felt four pairs of eyes looking at me. I didn't want to turn around. But I knew Edward was reading my mind and I wasn't hiding anything.

"What in the hell?" Rose asked.

"I was trying to explain. But I was cut off. She does have a sister that is a sweet direct opposite of her. Still lives in Port Angeles and that was the girl Edward met. This Lee got kicked out of her old school and this girl is a fighter. She had set herself up a mini gym on the stage. The way she can work the bag was awesome." I was getting into telling the story not noticing the stare I was getting from Rose.

"You two seem close." She said.

"No. I found all this out from James. They are just fuck buddies. And the wildest part when he introduced me to her she knew right then I was different. James says she knows what he is and that she can spot us from a mile away." I got everybody's attention right then.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice sounded scared.

"Wonder if the other one can spot us too?" Rose smirked

"No I would have seen it in her thoughts. It's just this one. " Edward said.

**So now that we know there's two and Alice isn't going crazy. Who is Jacob's girlfriend?**


	3. AN

**A/N **

I want to say sorry! I have been so busy with my new job position and my family that I have not been able to write. Trust me I have some major pent up writing energy!!! **PLUS** my hubby dared me to stay away from my computer while we were on vacation. Needless to say that was 2 weeks!!

But just to let you know I WILL be writing this weekend on **ALL** my stories and I will work on Perfect first.

Thank you for all your love and support.

If you want to keep up with what pops up in my head or out of my mouth follow me on Twitter.

You can find my pin name Spoollee on .com.

**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE REVIEW!! I WILL BE REPLACING THIS WITH THE REAL CHAPTER!!!**

**Much love to my FanFicFam!!!**

**Spoollee!!**


End file.
